Talk:Anthropus Camps/@comment-90.209.11.252-20120203172202/@comment-174.24.8.86-20120203234016
SHORT ANSWER --> Read the Dragonomicon (link in the Beginner's Guide) for better information on the BDs and their usefulness. My opinion is that you have no good reason to dismiss them, maybe just start using different troops with your Dragons. LONG ANSWER --> Well, I'm no expert, so I could be totally wrong about this... First off, I don't think you get resources back when dismissing troops, you just have less troops to feed. Not sure, but if that's true there's no real reason to dismiss, just put them on your Defense team. They're not useless, maybe just not as efficient as other troops; because you're right, they do cost a lot of resources. But I don't think you recover resources once you've trained them. They are more useful than LBM by a long shot, though; at least in my opinion. Recently I've been hearing people complain about losing them, but I suspect they are just making mistakes. Battle Dragons (as far as I know) do not suffer from RNG problems like LBM do. They also travel much faster than LBM alone, plus when you send LBM you have to send even slower ATs with them. I'm an impatient guy. Even if I had 16 hours a day to play this game, I want everything done as soon as possible. So LBM < BD < SSD < Banshees, as far as I'm concerned. Even if you need the same numbers as LBM for the same jobs, the BDs can travel alone -- which is worth a lot, unless you *need* to send them with Dragons for some reason. They're still faster than LBM though, even with a Dragon. BDs do take losses with all GD/ED (even Wind, I think. Not tested by me.), so they aren't of much use for getting ED Eggs, Armor, or Talismans. Definitely a negative, agreed. That brings us to the other Speed troops (SSDs, Banshees), which are better than BDs for the most part. Both SSDs and Banshees will work with the Wind Dragon, so you can farm for Eggs, Armor, or Talismans more efficiently. But, with SSDs, you can only take a level 9 A. Camp. And not everyone can train Banshees, yet. So BDs are your fastest(-traveling) option for a level 10 A. Camp (but you can't get Talismans without losses) until you can get Banshees. It's sort of a weird trade off, you know? *BDs are fast, can take level 10 Camps, but do not work with GD/ED * SSDs are faster, can take level 9 and below, and only work with Wind Dragon *Banshees are badass. They are the fastest, can take level 10 Camps easily, work with Wind Dragon (only), *BUT* you have to have the last Outpost, highish Researches, and lots of population & resources. And lastly, I'm not experienced in Defending, but I believe they play a useful role in it. They may not have the best stats, but they do have a place on your wall. This part, I'm not certain about; I believe I read something in the Dragonomicon about BDs being used as defenders. Can't remember without looking it up. This is why I recommend reading it, there is a lot of useful information in their by people smarter than us. It's a good idea to gather some of that knowledge for yourself, because (as you can see) advice you get from random commenters can be less than 'expertise'. =P Hope this helps.